


Umm... Oops?

by madasthesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Tony accidentally outs Spider-Man's secret identity to the Avengers, but not in a way he ever would have expected.





	Umm... Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fluff piece in which Peter knows the Avengers, but they don't know he's Spider-Man. Because I'm procrastinating. Enjoy!

 

Tony landed on the sidewalk with a clang. The Iron Man suit opened and he stepped out, letting it fold into a suitcase. Spider-Man landed spryly next to him, tilting his head and observing his handiwork. The six escaped convicts they had been pursuing were webbed up neatly.

“Whew,” Sam panted as his wings folded up. “I thought we were going to lose that last one.”

It had taken them nearly two hours to track down all eleven of the men that had just escaped a high security transport, three of whom were powered. There had been a few close calls, but overall a success. Natasha was currently on the phone with the FBI unit in charge of the transfer, telling them where the felons could be collected before the webbing dissolved.

“These men are dangerous. I’m glad we got them all,” Steve added.

“And hey, MVP of the mission right here!” Tony said, slinging an arm over Peter’s shoulders and beaming down at him. “This would have taken three times as long without those webs, Spider-Kid.” Tony would bet anything the kid was blushing under the mask as he stammered out a deflection.

“No way!” Clint gasped, looking between the two of them with his jaw dropped. “Peter’s Spider-Man?!”

The other Avengers froze, turning to look at Iron Man and Spider-Man.

“ _What?_ ” Tony asked, confused at how Clint had made that connection. The eyes on Peter’s mask were huge, and he seemed to be breathing fast. He was probably freaking out, and Tony wished he could just laugh off Clint’s comment and whisk Peter away. “First, birdbrain, we weren’t talking about Spider-Man’s civilian identity, and second, what on earth makes you think that?”

“Because you just looked at Spider-Man like a proud dad, which is an expression I’ve only ever seen you direct at Peter,” Clint explained like it was obvious. Natasha and Sam nodded like that made complete sense and they were idiots for not realizing it themselves.

“Well… that is just-just ridiculous,” Tony spluttered. Not his most convincing act, he’ll admit, but he was a little caught up on the fact that apparently he regularly looked at Peter like he was an adoring father.

“You have your arm around him right now!” Clint argued. “You don’t touch _anyone_ , except Peter.”

Tony hastily dropped his arm in favor of throwing up his hands in exasperation. Peter groaned a bit, like he knew it was a lost cause.

“This is ridiculous,” Tony insisted. “You seriously think Spider-Man is a high school sophomore?”

“You seriously think we didn’t notice you let one of the assailants get away in favor of taking a blow meant for Spider-Man?” Nat said, obviously completely convinced by Clint’s declaration.

“Wait, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, speaking for the first time. “You did that?”

“Kid, not now,” Tony hissed.

“You shouldn’t have done that, I could have handled it!” Peter argued. “You could have gotten hurt!”

“And you definitely would have!” Tony snapped. It was always an interesting experience when Peter was arguing with him. Tony was still aware that the Avengers were watching, and quickly being proven right, but it just didn’t matter as much as making sure Peter wasn’t going to do anything unnecessarily dangerous.

“I heal fast.” Spider-Man gestured wildly, just like Peter always did when he was agitated.

“So what! You seriously think I’m going to just stand back and watch you get hurt cause you’ll stop bleeding faster than I will?” Honestly, this kid could rile him up almost as fast as Steve.    

“Yes, because that’s the logical decision!” Peter yelled.

“I don’t care! When it comes to you, I don’t care about what’s logical!” Tony yelled right back. Spider-Man’s eyes blinked a few times, rendered speechless. Luckily, he didn’t need to say anything, because someone else gave a low whistle. Tony looked at the other Avengers, all of whom were staring at the pair with expressions ranging from shocked to greatly amused.

“Yeah, if you were trying to convince us that that isn’t Peter under the mask, you just failed spectacularly,” Clint said, smirking. Natasha folded her arms, eyes glinting with satisfaction. Tony almost groaned. Of course the Black Widow had been able to manipulate him and Peter into revealing Spider-Man’s true identity with a single sentence.

Tony looked back down at Peter, who was staring right back.

“Well, kid…”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, before reaching for his mask. He pulled it off, looking sheepish. “Hey guys.”

After a moment of Clint gloating and the others expressing the suspicions they’ve apparently had for months, they all finally began trooping back to the quinjet. On the way, Tony slung an arm back around Peter’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Pete, I know you wanted to keep this a secret. And it’s kind of my fault they figured it out,” Tony said, and then winced when he realized that he’d opened himself up for Peter to ask what Clint had meant by saying that Tony looked at Peter like a proud dad.

“It’s ok, Mr. Stark,” Peter assured him quietly. “They were going to find out eventually. Though I didn’t really picture it going like this,” he added, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Tony watched him bemusedly. Of course the kid would immediately forgive him for outing his biggest secret. Tony huffed an incredulous laugh, and then ruffled Peter’s hair when he glanced up at Tony.

“Next time I pick you up from school, we’ll stop and get ice cream or something,” Tony told him. “I owe you.”

Peter grinned. “Works for me.”

 

 


End file.
